


Kalau

by ambudaff



Category: Grey & Jingga (The Twilight)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau saja kau bisa mengerti kata-kataku, Grey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grey Saktiandra, Alivia Jingga Remi, dan Hipokampus adalah mutlak kepunyaan kang Sweta Kartika.

"Meong!"

Aku membuka mata dengan malas. Tepat waktu. Saat perutku mulai berbunyi, manusiaku kembali.

Tanpa bicara, seperti kebiasaannya, ia membuka pintu kamar kost-nya. Memandangku, lalu menggerakkan kepala memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Tanpa harus dua kali, aku bangkit, terlebih dahulu meluruskan punggungku, lalu melompat lincah mendahului manusiaku masuk kamar. Seperti biasa juga, aku berjalan menyilang, tepat di depan kaki manusiaku, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan.

"Hipo, jalan lurus kenapa sih--"

"Meong!"

Habis bagaimana, ini kebiasaan kami kucing, berjalan silang kiri-kanan di depan manusia kami jika kami akan diberi makan...

Manusiaku--manusia-manusia lain teman-temannya memanggilnya Grey--mengambil mangkuk kosong di sudut ruangan, mengisinya dengan air. Lalu mengambil mangkuk kosong satu lagi, dan mengisinya dengan butiran makanan kucing. Bahkan ia belum menyimpan ranselnya!

Yaiy! Meong!

Lahap aku menghabiskan butiran-butiran lezat itu.

Sementara manusiaku menyimpan ranselnya. Menuju kamar mandi, dan terdengar percikan air. Sepertinya ia membasuh muka, karena kemudian ia muncul lagi dengan wajah basah. Keluar kamar dan menarik handuk dari gantungan di luar kamar, mengeringkan wajah, lalu menyimpan kembali handuknya.

Masuk kembali ke kamar dan menghempaskan diri di kasur.

"Meooooong?"

Ada ada dengan manusiaku ini? Kenapa seperti suram sekali?

Aku naik ke atas kasur, dan berbaring di sampingnya. Mengggerak-gerakkan kepalaku, menggosok-gosokkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Purrr... Purrr..."

Ia tersenyum tipis, getir, lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang telingaku.

"Purrr... Purrr..."

Tangannya yang satu masih menggaruk-garuk belakang telingaku, tetapi mulai lemah, karena konsentrasinya berganti. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya.

Selembar gambar--manusia-manusia itu menyebutnya foto. Ada beberapa orang di situ, tetapi konsentrasi manusiaku ini tertuju pada satu wajah.

Aku tahu!

Gambar manusia berbaju belang-belang di tengah itu, aku kenal! Waktu manusiaku pergi untuk beberapa hari, aku dititipkan padanya! Manusiaku memanggilnya Jingga! Dan ia suka padaku...

...baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku juga suka padanya! Ia ramah, suka menggaruk-garuk belakang telingaku juga. Tapi, seperti manusiaku ini, Jingga itu gemar melamun-lamun juga.

Sepertinya--sepertinya manusiaku ini juga suka padanya!

Aku menarik napas. Lalu merebahkan kepalaku di atas kedua kaki depanku. Mencoba menutup mataku. Sudah kekenyangan, tentu saja enaknya bobo lagi!

Baru beberapa dengkuran, aku membuka mata. Manusiaku itu masih saja memandangi gambar tadi!

Ampun!

Dasar manusia!

Kenapa tidak meniru kami, kaum kucing? Kalau suka pada kucing betina, langsung ikuti terus ke mana ia pergi. Gosok-gosokkan punggungmu pada punggungnya. Lantunkan meongan yang paling merdu. Kalau bisa, tandai juga daerah kewenanganmu, hingga kucing betina itu tahu seluas apa wilayah yang menjadi penguasaanmu! Gampang kan?

Huh.

Kalau saja manusiaku mengerti bahasa kucing, tentu sudah kuberitahu bagaimana cara menaklukkan kucing betina!

Dasar manusia!

Aku kembali meletakkan kepala di atas kaki depanku. Dan memejamkan mata.

FIN


End file.
